Social networking systems represent networks of people or organizations that are related to one another as friends, colleagues, acquaintances, or the like. Such social networking systems facilitate communication and information sharing between members of a network, such as by providing facilities for sending messages, sharing information, updating a personal profile, and the like.
Social networking has become increasingly integrated into the online user experience, particularly in the context of the World-Wide Web (“the Web”). For example, many Web pages now include buttons or other user interface controls that are operable by a user to “share” a Web page, such as by informing members of the user's social network about the Web page.
Unfortunately, social networking is not well-integrated into the broadcast television medium. For example, if a user wishes to inform members of his social network about a television program, the user typically must utilize a separate device, such as a smart phone or laptop computer, to interact with the appropriate social networking system and manually enter information about the program.